Custom Manga
Story The story follows Ryu and Blade in there quest to get stronger. ---- They are weak and lose many fights and are constantly picked on. They are in the 10th grade and are constantly picked on. They live alone and both of there parents died in an accident when they were young. (-One father is still alive ???- One Brother, meet up with later ???) They stayed with their grandmother. Both of them are weak and dont fit in very well. They are each others only friends. :Setting - School Ryu and Blade hear a story in class about a guy heading into the forest and becoming unbstoppable. They one day decide to explore the forest. An old man warns them to stay away. They ignore the warning and head anyway. :Setting - Outside forest, Under full moon One day Ryu and Blade run into a large Beast. They fight back and Ryu and Blade unknowingly starts using a mysterious power they never knew they possessed, though they cannot control it and it runs out and are defeated. After being nearly killed a mysterious wizard named Ookami destroys the beast (he was passing by and on a mission to retreive the crystal and saw them using their (power ???) knowing or having at least heard rumors about it) and takes the jewel he possessed meanwhile saving them from completely dying. He warns them that they better not interfere. :Setting - Off a distant cliff, Under full moon A mysterious old man is watching from the distance. (He sees a hidden potential in the two after witnessing there fight and knows what they were using). :Setting - Outside Forest, Under full moon They are injured badly in the fight and Master (name) saves them. After awakening he tells them what happened and who he is. He tells them that they trespassed onto sacred ground and were attacked by the guardian of the forest. Shocked (??? -and knowing of him and who he is- ???), they beg him to take them in and train them. He agrees and takes them in. :Setting - Master's Training Dojo There they meet his top student Ayuka (Ayuka is fighting and destoys a huge guy). Ryu takes her on and is easily defeated, followed by Blade. After being trained by others Ayuka is then assigned to train them. (Master sees more potential in the two after witnessing there training). :Setting - Masters Training Dojo They continually and rapidly progress with every fight. After progressing through the ranks (about 6 months) they are asked in for a meeting with Master. :Setting - Masters Corner in the Training Dojo He tells them what the mysterious wizard that saved them on that day was planing and that he is part of an evil orginization. He tells them that is there destiny??? to stop (organization name) from gathering the 10 crystals. After Master gave them special training (Master taught them sword skills and basic training), Ayuka requests to join them after seeing a glimpse Ryu and Blade's hidden and yet untapped potential during there secret training that she accidently witnessed. They set out the following day to find one the Masters top students (He knows more about there power and after witnessing it vows to teach them to control it) to learn the secret of defeating the Sacred guardians :Setting - Trail, Village They make it to a village a few days away. They ask around and search for his student. A few days later a Giant beast attacks the village. A mysterious man saves them. It turns out to be his student. They meet up and ask him to train them and tell them more about the orginization. He agrees and takes them in. Organization wants to gather the 10 Sacred crystals - They currently have 6 There are 10 guardians, one for each of these crystals Characters Main "Note: Ryu and Blade are Descendents of the 10 Ancient Heroes who possessed and developed a secret technique to fight evil called Kaito, which they unknowingly inherited. The Heroes stopped an evil Wizard from Gathering the (name) Sacred Crystal. (Ookami is this Wizards descendent) : To stop any other force from using it for evil, they split the Sacred Crystal into to 10 pieces and each summoned a powerful spirit guardian to guard them." Supporting Villains Reptile The leader of the organization. He is one of the 7 (insert name later) and is extremely powerful. He has reptile-like features, included having claws and scales, and wears heavy spiked armour. He uses a large sword that will instantly poison whoever it comes in contact with. He also uses a chain whip with a large spear head attached to it. He possesses ninja like powers and was originally a student of (insert name of (same master as main character)) Crimson - Beast Skull - 獣 A beast-like creature with extraordinary strength. He has a large scar directly underneath his right eye and has a large goatee. He is extremely loyal to Reptile Vistron - Mecha Phantom He is a robot built for destruction by his master (insert name later). He is possessed by a dark spirit which controls his every move. He has a large scorpion-like tail which is used to electrocute his enemies. Ookami - 狼 A wizard wolf-man with dark mysterious psychic powers. His powers grow when under the moon light. He uses magic attacks granted to him through his wolf staff that he received from the moon spirit himself. He is a descendant of an ancient Wizard who once gathered the (name) Sacred Crystal before being defeated by the 10 Ancient Heroes Gunstick A robotic armored creature. He has machine guns that shoot energy beams at the end of his arms. He has a free rotating spiked tail which is used to smash his enemies. 7 (Insert name later) Scarecrow Male - ?? Weapon - Chaos Male - ?? Weapon - Nyx Female - ?? Weapon - Xan Male - ?? Weapon - Xenos Male - ?? Weapon - Reptile - (Un-named) Male - ?? Weapon - Sword, Chain, Spiked Armour, Shurikens Master (name) Male - ?? Weapon - Sword, Staff Guardians Setting Village School Forest Master's Dojo Dojo Training Grounds River Mountains Caves Reptile Castle Category:Custom